Dances with Smurfs- Cartman's and Wendy's thoughts
by SP-CrazyKitty
Summary: What Eric and Wendy thoughts, but otherwise told
1. Eric's thoughts

-I simply observed the gentle Smurfs at first.

*I simply observed the gentle Wendy at first.

-I wanted to understand how they could live such simple and decent lives.

*I wanted to understand how her could live such simple and decent lives.

-They were wary of me in the beginning, but slowly I began to earn their trust.

*She was wary of me in the beginning, but slowly I began to earn their trust.

-It wasn't long before the gentle Smurfs accepted me as one of their own.

*It wasn't long before the gentle Wendy accepted me as one of their own.

-The smurfs and I grew to understand each other.

*She and I grew to understand each other.

-They shared with me their art of picking Smurfberries,

*She taught me the tricks of his collection of knowledge,

-and I shared with them stories of my country's forefathers.

*and I told her about fourfold Oreo's.

-Of course, it wasn't long before ...

-I fell in love with Smurfette.

*I fell in love with Wendy.

-We're from two different worlds and yet we spoke the common language of passion.

-Papa Smurf was displeased at first

*Nobody at the beginning he was not satisfied

-He told Smurfette I wasn't a real Smurf and we could never be happy.

*Bebe told Wendy, it's just sexual tension and we don't need to be together.

-But I eventually proved myself to Papa Smurf by picking more Smurfberries than any Smurf had ever Smurfed before.

*Later, however, Stan realized that I don't care about Wendy than any other boy.

-Finally, all was right with the world.

*But then, a crisis.

-Clumsy Smurf burst into the Smurf ceremony to say that humans had come to destroy all of Smurfland.

*Butters said the show to announce that everyone will come to see the defeat of Wendy in my fight with her.

-No! No, you must leave the noble Smurfs alone! Who's behind all this?!

*No! No, I don't win this, so I have to wriggle out of this! How do I do?

-I should have known.

*I should apologize.

-Wendy!

-Out of my way!

*Leave me alone!

-Wendy, what are you doing here?!

*Wendy, don't this to me!


	2. Wendy's thoughts

Wendy: - Look, Eric, you have to understand. The Smurfberries were our school government's only option.

*Look, Eric, you have to understand. The fight were our school government's only option.

Cartman: Yes, and that makes- whoa whoa what?

Wendy: - What was I supposed to do? The school was running out of power. We tried relocating the Smurfs at first, but they wouldn't budge! So we decided to get somebody on the inside. A member of the school who could act like one of the Smurfs and learn their secrets. But of course you know that, don't you?

*What was I supposed to do? The school was running out of show fight. We tried relocating the studends at first, but they wouldn't budge! So we decided to get somebody on the inside. A member of the school who could act like one of the guys and learn their delight. But of course you know that, don't you?

Cartman: What? What do you mean I know that?

Wendy: - I'm just asking a question. We all knew you were sent in to live with the Smurfs, but did you know they would be wiped out?

*I'm just asking a question. We all knew you were forced in to stay with the studends, but did you know they would be wiped out?

Cartman: No! You wiped them all out!

Wendy: - Nobody expected you to fall in love with Smurfette. You went to learn from them, but instead you became one of them, right? Fought against your own kind when you knew we'd stop at nothing! Do you know that one Smurfberry can power the school for two months? One Smurfberry!

*Nobody expected you to fall in love with me. You went to stop their enthusiasm, but instead you became one of them, right? Fought against your own kind when you knew we'd stop at nothing! Do you know that one word could give you a chance for two months? One word!

Cartman: Wait, hold on, can we take a break?

Wendy: -No, it's okay! It's all out in the open now. I wouldn't have had to kill the Smurfs if they would have simply moved on. But you gave them the will to stay, and I guess... you can't be blamed for that.

*No, it's okay! It's all out in the open now. I wouldn't have had to beat up you if they would have simply moved on. But you gave them the will to stay, and I guess... you can't be blamed for that.

Stan: What?!

Wendy: And that is why... I'm stepping down. You were right all along, Cartman. And I am hereby making you the student body president


End file.
